wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Level 19 rogue twinking guide
So you want to make a level 19 Rogue WSG Twink? Well, it's not going to be easy and it's not going to be fun (until it's done that is), and it is most certainly not going to be cheap. First thing's first; selecting your race. For Horde your choices are Orcs, Trolls, Forsaken, and Blood Elves. For the Alliance you have the choice of Gnomes, Night Elves, Dwarves, and Humans. Choose carefully because you will be spending A LOT of time and money on this character. You may want to consider the racials or the starting stats, or like me, just pick on looks alone. You can find all the racial skills and starting attributes on the race page of your choice. = Equipment Recommendations = Rogue Level 19 *Head ** (BoE); Engineering schematic (Trainer); You need to have 150 in engineering to wear this item. ** (BoP); Bonus Reward from Fishing Contest on Sundays in Stranglethorn Vale. *Neck ** (BoP) for Alliance or (BoP) for Horde; PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. *Shoulder ** (BoP); World Drop. ** (BoE); World Drop. ** (BoP); Quest reward from In Nightmares. *Back ** (BoE); World Drop ** (BoP); Dropped by Skum in the Wailing Caverns. *Chest ** (BoP); Dropped by Edwin VanCleef in the Deadmines ** (BoP); (Alliance) Quest reward from The Defias Brotherhood. *Wrists ** (BoE); World Drop. ** of Stamina (BoE); World Drop. ** of the Monkey (BoE); World Drop. *Hands ** of the Monkey (BoE); World Drop. ** (BoE); World Drop. ** (BoE); Leatherworking Pattern (Vendor). ** (BoE); Leatherworking Pattern (Vendor). *Waist ** (BoE); Leatherworking Pattern (Quest reward from Deviate Eradication). *Legs ** (BoP); Dropped by Lord Cobrahn in the Wailing Caverns. ** of the Monkey (BoE); World Drop ** of the Monkey (BoE); World Drop; Apply or before equipping the Leggings ** (BoE); Leatherworking Pattern (Trainer); Apply or before equipping the Pants. *Feet ** (BoE); World Drop ** (BoP); Bonus Reward from Fishing Contest on Sundays in Stranglethorn Vale. ** (BoP); (Horde) Quest reward from Horde Presence. *Finger ** (BoP); (Alliance) Quest reward from An Audience with the King. ** (BoP); (Horde) Quest reward from Arugal Must Die. *Finger ** (BoE); World Drop. ** (BoE); World Drop. ** (BoP) for Alliance or (BoP) for Horde; PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. *Trinket ** (BoP) for Alliance or (BoP) for Horde; PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. *Trinket ** (BoP); Quest reward from Arena Grandmaster. ** ; Engineering schematic (Vendor). *Main Hand ** (BoE); Random drop in Shadowfang Keep. ** (BoE); Random drop in Shadowfang Keep. ** (BoP) for Alliance or (BoP) for Horde; PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. ** (BoP); Dropped by Lord Pythas in the Wailing Caverns. *Off-Hand ** (BoE); Random drop in Shadowfang Keep. ** (BoP); Dropped by Edwin VanCleef in the Deadmines. ** (BoP) for Alliance or (BoP) for Horde; PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. ** (BoP) for Alliance or (BoP) for Horde; PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. *Ranged ** (BoP); (Alliance) Quest reward from Blood Watch. ** (BoP); Dropped by Lord Serpentis in the Wailing Caverns. ** (BoE); World Drop. ** (BoP) for Alliance or (BoP) for Horde; PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. ** (BoE); Blacksmithing pattern (Trainer) ** (BoE); Buy from Vendor Eralan in Tranquillien. Enchant Recommendations *Head **+100 HP **+12 Dodge rating (Librams) *Back **+ 3 agility **+12 dodge rating *Chest **100 health *Bracers **+9 stamina *Hands **+15 agility **+7 agility *Legs **+40 stamina and +12 agility **+30 stamina and + 10 agility (Clefthide Leg Armor / Nethercleft Leg Armor cannot be attached to soulbound items) *Feet **+7 agility **+ 7 stamina **Minor speed **Boar's Speed (Minor Speed / +9 Stamina); require's level 35+ item. Only applicable to Nat Pagle's Extreme Anglin' Boots in the 10-19 and 20-29 brackets. **Cat's Swiftness (Minor Speed / +6 Agility); also require's level 35+ item. Only applicable to Nat Pagle's Extreme Anglin' Boots in the 10-19 and 20-29 brackets. *Weapon main hand ** Mongoose (only if you have a Windstorm Hammer from the Test of Faith quest line)I think this is for Horde only. **+15 Agility **+4 or +5 Weapon Damage (Great for ambush/backstab spec rogues.) **Crusader **Lifestealing **Fiery **Icy Chill (not as useful in the 20-29 bracket due to Crippling Poison, but still worthy of mention) *Weapon off-hand **+15 Agility Talent Builds *Daggers **5/5 Malice **3/3 Improved Backstab **2/5 Opportunity *Swords or Maces **2/3 Improved Sinister Strike **5/5 Malice **3/3 Improved Eviscerate *Max Combat dps: **2/2 Improved Sinister Strike **3/3 Improved Backstab **5/5 Malice (Crit chance) *Dodge This: **5/5 Malice **2/2 Remorseless Attacks **3/5 Lightning Reflexes *Multiple MOB's: **2/2 Improved Sinister Strike **3/3 Improved Gauge **5/5 Lightning Reflexes *Hybrid: **2/2 Improved Sinister Strike **3/3 Improved Gauge **5/5 Opportunity *Sinister Strike slaughterhouse hybrid: **5/5 malice **1/3 Improved Gouge **2/2 Improved sinister strike **2/2 Remorseless Attacks *Slice and Dice Build **3/5 Lightning Reflexes **2/2 Improved Sinister Strike **3/3 Improved Slice and Dice **2/5 Precision *Have to Find Me first Build **5/5 Master of Deception **5/5 Camouflage If you have enough money to make a twink. You can easily test them out and spend a few gold. -P Extras Dynamite *Can be used with rogues with no stealth attacks (Sword Rogues) or to attack multiple targets. Bombs *Used to stop flag runners or if you are stunned, and need to stun other player. Bandages *Used for healing in middle of a series of fights, or quick healing. Healing Potions *Good for healing in the middle of multiple mobs. Minor Recombobulator * Used to remove Polymorph effects from a friendly player. Good for twinks in need. Swiftness Potions *Used for running the flag, or to fight the "slowing classes". Use sparingly can cost up to 10g a stack. Thistle Tea *Not as useful at lower levels, but can be used to finish off mobs if you are low on health and energy. Sharpening Stones *Made by lvl 140 blacksmiths. When applied to your weapon they add +4 damage for 30 min (alternate stones for maces and blunt weapons). Insignia of the Alliance/Horde *Removes one Polymorph of Fear effect with a 5 minute cooldown. Magic Dust *Stuns target for 30 sec. Buffs Potions and elixirs *Elixir of Minor Fortitude, Agility, and Strength. Food *At level 19 there is food you can get to add 6 stamina to your character. Rumsey Rum Black Label *This adds an extra 15 stamina which stacks with food buffs. Try to get *Power Word: Fortitude from a Priest, *Mark of the Wild from a Druid, *Blessing of Might and Devotion Aura from a Paladin, *and Blood Pact from a Warlock. Level 29 Rogue Twink *Chest ** Stranglethorn Vale Raptor Killer Quest *Neck ** . *Back ** Drop in Scarlet Monastery ** Requires 225 Engineering *Legs ** World Drop. Add before equipping the Leggings *Belt ** Arathi Basin Reward, 20 Marks of Honor *Shoulders ** Scarlet Monastery trash drop. ** Random trash drop from RFK. ** World Drop. *Bracers ** Leatherworking *Gloves ** World Drop ** Stranglethorn Vale Hunter Quests ** (http://www.wowwiki.com/Quest:Load_Lightening) Chain Reward *Feet **AB reward boots. *Head ** Horde Quest: Frostmaw, Obtainable at 26. ** of the Monkey World Drop. ** Requires 245 Engineering so only available to Gnome Rogues *Weapons ** Main Hand World Drop Best for Backstab High Crit Rogues ** Main hand. Scarlet Monastery, Graveyard, Interrogator Vishas (Can be frustrating to acquire, but worth it.) ** WSG reward 30 marks 316 honor. ** Drop off of rare RFK boss Blind Hunter. =Addons= Item Rack or ClosetGnome *Closet addons let you switch weapons/armor with key binds or through menus. AutoBar *This addon will automatically fill a movable action bar with all consumables in your inventory, including engineering explosives, health potions, food, bandages, etc.. EnergyWatch *Gives info about energy bar and when it will tick. StunWatch *Gives info in stuns on you, and your stuns on enemies. = Additional Information = If you want to make the perfect twink I would say that at level 1 you go directly to Winterspring to farm reputation with Timbermaw Hold with a high level friend, preferably 70 with AoE abilities so it goes faster. If you reach exalted reputation you can undertake a quest to get an epic(!) trinket. This is a VERY useful trinket. It calls forth a spirit that will fight enemies and heal you. There is also a nice reward when you are honored, an offhand that gives you +10 stamina and has an On Use effect that will heal you for 100 health every second for 10 seconds. It's hard work but if you want to have the ultimate twink, this is the way to go. When you farm your reputation, ensure to convert your group into a raid so your don't get as much XP from the mobs your friend kills. To reach exalted reputation will take about one week of hardcore farming. Category:Rogues